Nose
by Orchid-Bud
Summary: Because I can't come up with a better title... "You're the only one who can get my nose right." And that was one of the things he loved about her. Tis a lame little one-shot I came up with.


Note: my writing isn't good and I'm not sure if I got the characters' personalities down but here's a one-shot I wrote called Nose (because I can't come up with a better title) Go ahead and read it if you want.

* * *

**Nose**

Eugene marveled at the picture-perfect painting his wife made for him. It was a flawless portrait that depicted him and his handsome features. God, his egotistical self could look at it for hours if he wanted to.

He was proud of his wife's many talents, especially her skills involved with the arts, particularly with painting. With her amazing brush-strokes and smooth blending with the colors, she should be considered as Corona's best artist which her being too modest and shy to acknowledge it.

"Blondie, your artistic skills rival Da Vinci's. Heck, yours are even better than that old Italian so don't even deny it!" Eugene would often say to Rapunzel. "At least, I know you're better than him." He added making her blush.

"Oh, Eugene, stop exaggerating." She tried to brush his compliment off.

"No, seriously. Compared to you, my drawings look like scribbles." He insisted.

"Are you jealous?" She questioned him.

"No, just pretty damn proud of you and your artistic genius." He answered kissing her cheek, making her look more like a tomato.

"Eugene…"

Back to the painting, the former thief noticed all the details within the portrait of himself his wife worked hard to perfect on. Such details would be the shine in his hair, his nice complexion, and his best feature being that irresistible smolder. Ah yes, he could get used to a view like that.

But the one thing Eugene noticed the most was that his nose was painted like it was on his face. Not like a gigantic one Mr. Potato Head. Not like a ridiculously long one that a lying puppet by the name of Pinocchio would have. Not some kind of snout that an animal would have. Like, oh common, at least give him a nose that belonged to the same species. Instead, it was painted just right. If only she was the one who painted all his wanted posters back when he was a thief. The painter who painted his probably wanted to bully him and make him seem less attractive than he really is.

"Eugene." Rapunzel said bringing his attention back in the real world.

"Yes, Blondie?" He replied looking at her.

"I'm a brunette." She stated.

"And you'll always be Blondie, not Brownie, to me." He responded.

"Do you like my painting of you?" She asked her husband, nervousness evident in her voice. She hoped that he liked it. She has spent the past few days painting of him as a little surprise gift for him. It wasn't for no special reason such as an anniversary. It was just a little thing to express her love for the former thief.

"No, Blondie, I don't like it." He answered and her expression immediately transitioned from hopeful to crestfallen.

"I understand if you don't like it." She mumbled, turning away from him as tears welled up in her eyes. Eugene's eyes widened at this. One of the worst things he couldn't bear to see would be his wife being sad, much less crying.

"You didn't let me finish." He said and she looked at him. "I don't like it." He set down the painting. "I love it!" He attacked her with a hug.

"Really?" She asked returning his hug.

"Yes, there aren't words that can describe how much I love it!" He laughed and she laughed along with him and she started to cry as well.

"Blondie, what's wrong? Why are you sad?" He immediately questioned his wife once he heard her sniffles.

"These aren't sad tears. These are happy tears." She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. They stayed like that for a while, embracing each other.

"You know what, Blondie?" He said after a period of brief silence.

"What, Eugene?" She rested her head on his broad shoulder.

"I love that painting but not as much as I love you."

"Really?"

"Of course, you're the only one who can get my nose right." And that was one of the things he loved about his formerly blonde woman.

* * *

Review and/or favorite it if you want


End file.
